


relax, warden

by Anonymous



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Art fill for the kink meme/CamPalentine’s Day!
Relationships: Camilla Hect/Palamedes Sextus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous, CamPalentine'sDay 2021, TLT Kink Meme





	relax, warden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the kink meme prompt: “Camilla pegs Palamedes. Titties out (duh). <3”


End file.
